bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth 8-- The only nice person so far
After my tussle with Kitten... uhm, Ricky, and after running away from prefects, I was pretty much ready to go back to the dorm. Yawning, I started towards the door. Before I got out, I heard two voices. "C'mon look!" One of them whined. Sounded like a guy voice. "NO!" The female voice answered, sounding genuinely annoyed. "C'mon!" A small pause. "Aw, ya should've seen that one!" What the heck was going on out there? "Leave me alone Jesse, or I'll tell Johnny!" The girl threatened. I was still just standing next to the door, eavesdropping. Who was Johnny? 'Jesse' answered "Aw, old Johnnycake won't get mad, he ain't never mad!" This was interesting. I suddenly realized that I was still just standing next to the door. I opened it and walked out as the girl replied with an angry: "Quit calling him that! His name is Johnny! I should've never given you that book. Now QUIT POKING ME!!!" That had all been spectacularly said in the same second I opened the door. As I walked out, someone fell backwards into me. "Nice, Jen!" Jesse laughed. "S-Sorry!" Jen said quickly, and at the same time I pushed her away gently and laughed: "Woah, watch it Filly!" "Filly?" Jesse asked, confused. Jesse had face-framing light brown hair with green eyes, and a peppy grin. The girl had mostly dark brunette hair and dark brown eyes. I shrugged casually at his question. "Nickname for girls." In truth, a filly was a young female horse, but that probably would've been incredibly awkward if I had said "Woah, watch it you young female horse!" "Cool!" Jesse grinned and poked out his tongue at her, while saying "Jen, you're a filly!" "Shutup Jesse." Jenny groaned. She turned back to me. "So you new?" I nodded and said "Yeah. Not a friendly school." I frowned with distaste and shook my head. "How come?" Jen asked, swatting away Jesse's hand from behind her head. I stared at her increduously. "Uhhh, violent, angry Greasers!" I suddenly noticed the way they were dressed and regretted saying that. "Er... no offense." "Nah it's fine." Jenny replied. "Have you met Lefty? He's got real black hair." Jesse propped up his elbow on her shoulder. I guessed these two were boyfriend and girlfriend. ... Real black hair? What did that have to do with anything? "No, I met Kitten... Kitty! Uhm, Ricky!" I had to keep correcting myself, which was embarressing. Unless they were at the fight, which they probably weren't, they wouldn't know what I was talking about. Jesse suddenly attempted to pick Jen up, which she prevented him from doing quite well. "Oh Ricky..." she groaned when she was back on the ground. "Yeah, sorry about him, I'll tell Johnny about that. Ricky can be so irritating at times." I snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement! He kept on calling me 'Husky-Dog!' As if I hadn't had enough of that in Australia already!" "God, he's so stupid..." Jenny shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll get Johnny to take care of him." I still didn't knw who Johnny was. I noticed Jesse mimicking her movements, which was quite funny. "By the way I'm Jenny." she added in, then motioning towards Jesse. "This idiot's Jesse." "Hm." I nodded to them. "I'm pretty sure Kit... Ricky would've gotten to him first." Then I decided that acting negative wasn't going to help anyone. I perked up and said "It's nice to meet you Jenny, Jesse." I smiled and tilted my head. I know some people might think it as weird, but I find that only friendly people tilt their heads. "Naw, don't freak over that. Johnny won't go mideval if she tells him not to. He ''lurves ''her!" Jesse teased. I saw Jen's face flush red and she elbowed him in the ribs, which he didn't seem to notice. "Please, please ignore him..." She told me. "Ohhh... kay...?" I mumbled, giving them a confused look. Judging by what Jesse had just said, these two weren't in a relationship after all. "Sorry we're freaking you out." Jenny apologized. Amazingly, Jesse said nothing. "Freakin' me... no it's no problem!" I gave a sniff, which was sort of my laugh. "Thanks!" Jenny laughed. Noticing the conversation beginning to end, I finished up with: "Well I should be off. It was nice meeting you both. Later!" I waved at both of them and walked away. Even if I had already gained myself an enemy here at Bullworth, at least there were a few kids here who didn't automatically start fights. '' '' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts